Secret Love
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: My first Fic . Its about Pit n' Pally. A silly game of truth or dare turned into something more complicated than Pit had hoped for and Viridi is playing matchmaker. Tales of the life between an angel and his goddess
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm baffled hof complicated it is to upload something XD. I've been a fan of this pairing since the game came out.**

**I'd appericate reviews and also critism, so that i know what to do better next time~**

Pit was sitting on the edge of skyworlds island, his gaze lost on the setting sun.  
'If my dearest friends hadn't come up with this idea, I wouldn't sit here, worrying my wings off.' He thought grimly. They were finally able to meet up again; their though schedule didn't let them do it that often. So after everyone told the recently happened things, they decided on a silly game of 'truth or dare' to pass the time.  
_*Thyra had truth-ed Pit and asked him if he were in love. The angel shamefully replied he'd be. After everybody's prodding, he admitted to have fallen in love with Lady Palutena. The others were shocked, because it was forbidden by the angel's code of conduct to fall in love with the god one was serving. (Or with any god for that matter). The punishment was severe; imprisonment often the better outcome. The angels would be banned from sky world forever and often killed on the spot. (Or their wings were being ripped off gruesomely in public). It resulted always in an one sided love. Thyra told the latter Pit, who knew all too well. The group had seen an public execution once; not a sight to behold. Pit himself was starting to loose his hopes, but Sparrow told him to go and tell lady Palutena his feelings. Pit was horrified at first, but after long persuading, (which included Thyra telling him she'd never do that) he set his mind and went for the search for his patron goddess.*_  
Pit had searched all over sky world, with no avail. She was nowhere to be found. So he seated himself onto this edge, where he still is now.

\- The goddess' kitchen, some time earlier -

Palutena had invited Viridi and Phosphora for an afternoon tea over. The goddesses were discussing many different topics; one of which was men. The nature goddess had asked the goddess of light if there was any special someone in her heart - or field of vision, for that matter. Palutena, being a honest person, told them that she may have a 'tiny crush on an Angel that can't fly.' Phosphora dropped her plate in shock, whereas Viridi only muttered 'thought so'. She looked up again with a teasing grin and said "You should tell the dork, don't you think? I bet you would be the most romantic couple out there." Palutena her cheeks flushed red, as she replied with a mutter that it was against the role of a goddess to fall in love with her captain. "I bet he would think I'm crazy..."  
Viridi slapped her face.  
"You are such a moron. Really. Trust me; that idiot is head over heels for you" Palutena sniffed.  
"You think?"  
"I think. And now go, for goddess sake!" After Palutena was gone, Phosphora remarked. "That was awfully nice of you." Viridi looked at her commander. "Oh, shut up."

\- outside again -

Pit meanwhile was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Palutena approaching. He only took notice of her after she had seated herself near him. He didn't say a word though; his gaze was fixed on the sky. She followed it, and after a moment of hesitation, gently wrapped her fingers around his. He looked so serene and calm - not something often happening to the always so upbeat Angel - that Palutena lost her breath for an moment. In times like these did she notice that Pit wasn't exactly a kid anymore. (Despite his childish appearance and behavior). She whispered his name; afraid of breaking this mystical silence.  
"...Pit?...What are you doing?"  
"Huh?" He looked surprised at her, not expecting this question. "I'm, uh, looking at the sundown. Isn't it beautiful?" She nodded.  
"Yes, but you're avoiding my question. What are you doing, or thinking rather? It's not like you, to look like this."  
Pit looked embarrassed away from Palutena her face, trying to sort his thoughts. His deepest concern was that she'll... He took a quick glance at the face of his patron goddess, and if she was getting irritated. One of the things he loved the most were her beautiful emerald green eyes. Every time Pit looked into them, he saw so many emotions swirl; like a whirlpool they emerged and drowned. The angel took together all of his willpower and complimented Palutena her eyes. (Those were his most present thoughts after all). Her eyes widened in surprise at his out-of-line question, taking her aback. She blushed brightly, asking him. "How did you mean that?"  
"As I said it. I meant it like that. Your eyes are beautiful, just as you are. " Pit looked away again, his secret out. He held his hand to his mouth, looking wearily at her, awaiting to be blown into bits and pieces.  
Palutena was still shell-shocked. 'So he thinks I have pretty eyes? And a good looking figure?' With a sly smirk she added 'well, he doesn't looks so bad himself...' She looked at him, noticing his shaking shoulders and Viridi her words echoed trough her mind *that idiot is head over heels for you*.  
Her smirk turned into a gentle smile. 'So he really does love me...' Palutena leaned in closer to the angel. 'I know what to do now.'  
'I'm an idiot!' Pit thought to himself. 'Well, at least it's out now.' He heard shuffling near him, so he closed his eyes, all the persuading of his friends gone. Images came to his mind, of charred wings and battered bodies; and of gods laughing. 'That's it..." he thought - only to be met by something soft. Pit opened his eyes in surprise, coming face to face with lady Palutena, who was indeed kissing him softly. After what felt like an eternity, the kiss was broken.  
"...what?..." Pit had a questioning look on his face. Palutena put a finger on his lips and only shook her head slowly. She leaned in closer and whispered: "I love you." Pits eyes widened; leaning in, he kissed Palutena instinctively on the lips; tasting her sweetness. After that, the angel leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered hoarsely: "I love you too."  
The light goddess stroke his head slowly, the sun illuminating the two of them; casting their shadows on the temple ground. They stayed like that until the sky turned deep purple. Then, the goddess spoke, her voice low, as to not disturb any unwanted onlookers; her eyes sparkling a vivid green in the twilight.  
"We cannot tell anyone about this, Pit. If we do; I fear the worst for you" he raised his head slowly; his eyes also sparkling. "..."  
"Though, for you," their gaze met "I'd even would become a mortal."


	2. Of Anthems and Gods

**A/N: I decided to make the 'Secret Love' One-Shot into multiple one-shots XD All of them follow the same Basic Setting, speak the first chapter, but can be read as stand-alone fics. I thank Bulbaguy and 71GsoeV for their Review! **

**Thus I present thee:** **Kid Icarus: Secret Love**

**Of Anthems and Gods**

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Pit was sighing. The priest in front of him was doing a sermon and had asked him to listen to it. _That's all right,_ he thought, _if it wouldn't take the whole afternoon!_ And indeed, it was – Pit was here since he arrived in the town with Magnus in tow. He'd came to town, looking for any way he could help the mercenary, but ended up helping the head-priest instead. Now, while Pit loved helping humans, this particular session was boring him to hell. While he listened to the ceremony –a wedding ceremony under the statue of the watchful goddess of light, wishing for good health of the baby and blessings – he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It was ages ago, when Pit had been to any sort of ceremony, sermon or praise, but he'd definitely been. It was part of angel training after all – learning all of the praises and anthems of the gods and goddesses was important; especially about the ones you serve. He smirked to himself, he'd been one of the best, if only because he had to learn them by heart, because he couldn't read. He sighed again as the final rhyme left the priests mouth, bidding the young couple good luck.

_If only…._

Giving them a blessing himself, he turned to the priest.

"Ah, young warrior. I hope you weren't bothered by my biddings?"

_He sounds oddly like Arlon_ was the first thing that came to Pit's mind, but he answered with a smooth. "No, not at all." _Take that, Viridi! I can be polite too. "_Actually, I was quite enjoying myself. You recited it quite beautifully, I must admit." With that, he flashed a smile so dazzling the priest actually had to blush. "Why the bashful look, priest? Wasn't this what you wanted? Me telling you of your progress?" inside, Pit was trying hard to keep himself together, this was ridiculous! Oh, what would he do for a good chat with Magnus now.

The priest smiled again. "Yes, it was, wasn't it? I thank you that you took your time, warrior of the heavens. And I hope you could help me out again sometime in the future." And with that, he bowed once. With another last dazzling smile, Pit answered it with "It's my pleasure" and made his way out of the holy temple.

Once outside, he let out a breath he was holding. _Finally! That man is crazy, repeating the same prayer so many times and then giving blessings out! I have a life too, does he know that!?_

"You look like you had fun, angel face."

"Magnus?! What are you doing here? Did you wait for me or what?"

At that, the human laughed. "Wait? When old Libra is having his session? No thanks." Pit stared blankly at him and Magnus continued, "I was surprised to find out that you agreed, though." Motioning to the basket full of fruits he was carrying, he continued his way. Pit, catching on, grabbed the one on the ground and followed the mercenary back to his home.

"Well, why did you agree to hear him out, anyway? I mean no offense, kiddo, but you don't look like the type of angel that sits around in a session."

Pit 'hm'-ed at that, thinking of a good answer. "Well… you see, back then when I was still little-" at the older man's gaze, Pit huffed. "Alright, then littler. Just so you know though, I'm older than you." Magnus broke into a heartfelt laugh at that. _It's good to see him like this_,_ with no worries._ Pit couldn't help but crack a smile too._ After everything that's happened._

"Anyway, I made an apprenticeship as a, uh… I guess 'priest' is pretty good…yeah, as a priest. Every angel does it, in fact." Magnus stared at him. "So this is some angel society quirk, huh?" nodding, Pit resumed his little explanation. "Yeah, you could say that. So, I trained to become a priest, which meant learning all of those sermons and prayers and anthems and all. Pretty boring actually, but the more you have memorized, the more you are respected."

Magnus nodded, listening intently. It was always interesting to hear tales of the home of the angel. After all, when was the next chance to hear something like that? Especially if Pit so rarely spoke of the other angels. If he thought about it harder, Pit never talked about other angels – and he was the only one around in a radius from Athens to Crete, as an afterthought. "Amuse me, angel face. Speak one."

"Huh? Why'd you want to hear one?" Pit looked genuinely surprised. He never actually performed in front of other people; except his former teacher and classmates, of course. And he never recited any after that day, either.

Walking past an elderly woman and a few children, Pit sighed. "Alright, but only because I owe you, Magnus. I'm rusty though, I haven't done this in, ah, a century maybe? Or more? So don't be disappointed." At that, Magnus smirked. "Go on, angel face; humor me." Giving Magnus a stare, Pit readied himself; closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he let the long forgotten syllables and rhymes come back to him:

_"__Prayer To Follow The Light_

_Goddess of Light, our Savior,  
help us to follow the light  
and live the truth.  
In your realm, we have been born again  
as sons and daughters of light.  
May we be your witnesses before all the worlds.  
Grant this through our prayers and chants.  
You, who are benevolent and merciful,  
our protector, for ever and ever."_

When he was done, many people were clapping, some even whistling with approval. Pit tore his eyes open at that, looking shocked into the little crowd that had assembled. They had reached, indeed, Magnus' home: the little orphanage they (speak: he and Gaol) made for all of the children who lost their homes due to the underworld. "Wha…?" before he could complete his sentence, Magnus clapped him on the back. "Good job, kiddo. That was great!"

Blushing, Pit whirled around and spoke –his voice being a _pitch_ too high – "Why- you knew we arrived! And still you made me sing the praise!"

At that the little girl –_the girl I was stuck in as a ring_, Pit noted – came to him, holding a flower in her hands. She smiled up to Pit and said delightfully "for you", holding up the flower – a daisy, for gratitude. When he let her place it on his head, she ran back into the crowd of smiling children, giggling. Pit looked dumbfounded at the others, hearing praises and other _thank you_s. Another boy came up to him; his blondish hair falling into his eyes. "You're the angel everyone is talking about? The one who saved us?" Nodding, Pit asked: "Yeah, why?"

"C-could you show us some of your skills? Like, with the arrow?"

"Yeah! Or with something else?"

"Against Magnus!" Others soon chimed in, and Pit had to smile. It's been long since he saw them. "Alrighty! Who wants to bet that I can shoot an apple clear in half?"

Many a kids' laugh could be heard that evening.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

"You sure you can't staaay?"

Pit gulped. He didn't think it would be so hard to leave again. Scratching his cheek self-consciously, he looked at the sky. "Well, y'know? I have to go to bed too, Collin. Aw, come on…don't give me that look, I, uh, I'll come again soon. Promise."

Collin looked up with a determination only a six-year old could muster. Holding out his hand, he asked: "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise!" and with that, Pit intertwined their pinky fingers, sealing the oath.

He was surrounded by a column of light, and the next second he was gone, leaving a single feather in his wake.

After the light dissipated again, Pit found himself looking up at the stars, mow much closer than before. A gentle breeze was flowing, bringing stubborn clouds with it, rolling over the small garden in the middle of the temple sanctuary. He looked to his left, where the tell-tale edge was and then to his right, where the entrance to the main hall was. Currently, Pit was standing under one of the many Tholos that were used as travel checkpoints between the Overworld and Skyworld. He smiled to himself; Lady Palutena had heard him after all. Making his way inside, he called, "I'm home!" waiting for an answer.

_*Welcome back Pit! I'm in the kitchen!* _the telepathic reply of Palutena came shortly afterward, and Pit got into a light jog to get faster to the kitchens, hoping that Palutena didn't set anything on fire again. Rounding the last corner, Pit was smiling. "Lady Palutena! You won't believe what happened-" his smile vanished instantly. Sitting there at the kitchen table was none other than Apollo, smiling charmingly at Palutena. _His_ Lady Palutena.

"…you didn't tell we had a guest…"

She smiled apologetically at him, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. Pit sighed, putting on his most pleasant fake-smile. "It's good to see you, Ap- I mean _Lord_ Apollo. What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, mind you. I just came over to say HI." _My ass, you did._ "And in the end, we forgot the time, right darling?" at the other deities tone, Pit shuddered.

"Yes, certainly. Where were we…?"

Apollo looked back to the green haired woman, smiling. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll make a haste leave, since you'll probably want to talk to your angel about the day, yes?" standing up he kissed her hand softly and turned to Pit again. "Good evening to you too, captain. It was a pleasure meeting you again." _Of course it was! NOT!_

Apollo disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

They stood in silence for a bit, making sure that the other deity left the temple. When Pit was sure he was out of ear sight, he looked back to Palutena, who looked about as ready to murder someone as Pit felt. "What was he doing here again?" Pit finally asked. Sighing in defeat, the goddess started walking into the directions of the hot springs. "You know, the usual. Telling tales of Olympus and flirting with me." Pit grimaced at that. "Y'know, I could punch him in the face. Just tell me to do so."

The goddess of light looked at Pit, amusement twinkling in her eye. She dismissed the thought of a crying Apollo at Pits hands though. "Too dangerous." Pit sighed, she was probably right. "What was he talking about…?"

At this, the goddess' eyes hardened. "About the latest gossip. Apparently, last week a report was, well, reported that a nymph was sentenced to death because Epione found out he was the lover of her daughter, Panacea." Hearing this, the angel abruptly stiffened. Palutena paid him no mind, and continued with her tale. "Panacea wants to get away from the life at Mount Olympus, so Apollo asked me if I _had the grace and heart to help a fellow goddess who was blinded by someone she thought was her most loyal subordinate._" Pit, after he caught up with her again, brushed his arm and wing against her side, smiling. Glancing over at him, Palutena gave him a thankful smile. To hell with all the gifts Apollo gave her, if this simple gesture could lift her mood – if they needed no more than a simple gesture like this to tell each other 'hey, it's okay. I'm here.' That was all that mattered.

After they finally arrived at the hot springs, Palutena took notice of the flower in Pit's hair. She picked it out, asking him playfully. "From who is this? Should I feel threatened?" Pit grinned, happy to finally change the topic. "Naw, I was visiting Magnus, remember? The little girl – Cassandra's her name, by the way – gave it to me." Palutena 'hm'-ed.

"And why, pray tell, did she give it to you?" at the question, Pit's grin turned into a smirk. He leaned in, beckoning her to come closer. When she was near enough, he whispered: "… I won't tell you." Pecking her on the lips.

"?!"


	3. Of Flowers and Merchants

**Happy late Valentine! :3**

**Thank you Ruler of Nintendo for your Review**

**This One-Shot is particulary head-canon heavy (the beginning, that is) so bear with me ;) and it's my longest work to date!**

**Also references to other Nintendo Games**

Of Flowers and Merchants

Life was peachy in Skyworld, with no one to disturb the idyllic atmosphere. The floating island swayed almost gently it seemed; riding on the wind and the clouds that created a sea of natural up winds. If one would look closer, he would be able to see marble columns and temples built on the land, graced with gardens and natural hot springs. Troops were constantly patrolling the edge of the island – only for show, though. The danger was long since gone and the people of the Overworld and the inhabitants of Skyworld no longer had to fear the Underworld, as it has mostly calmed. A few stray monsters sometimes showed up, but nothing the humans couldn't handle on their own. Indeed, it was a golden age for everyone.

Because of its calm climate and nice view, Skyworld was a favorite vacation point for other gods who favored the sky like Apollo or Helios, or simply for gods who sought out solitude in the silent temples, like Hera or Demeter. Palutena welcomed them with open arms, since she wasn't of Olympic origin – which meant that she allowed everyone into her realm, as long as his or her intentions were pure. Even if the visits came in short in the last six years, because of the recent activity of the Underworld and other, smaller things that had to do with a competition of heroes and an emissary of villains. A long tale spoken short, Skyworld got guests again. After the light versus dark matches got popular, many gods started to visit.

Hermes was one of the few that was welcomed with open arms by both Pit and Palutena. His laid back, carefree nature was easy to befriend with. And he was one of the few that treated Pit as an equal, not some subordinate or guard. And as an added bonus, Pit thought, he wasn't after the fair goddess – unlike, say Apollo, who was neither welcomed nor liked by the young angel.

Sadly, Apollo wasn't the only god that thought going after some fresh flowers would be a nice change; Pit had to throw out a drunken (if funny!) Dionysus and a cursing Ares. Now, while the latter two learned their lesson to stay away from an overprotective angel, Apollo sadly didn't. And Pit couldn't exactly walk up to him and say: "Lady Palutena is _my_ goddess. She belongs to me the day we made that promise under the setting sun, and to no one else!" Or else he'd be dead in seconds.

By the general law-enforcement Zeus made, which was highly illogical if you take a closer look at the head-god himself; he is, after all, the epitome of 'unruly relationships', but whatever, it was stated that no god shall indulge him or herself in any sort of romantic relationship with their servants. Behind the enforcement was a sad tale, which happened too often to count – lesser gods fell in love with their servants, they entrust each other's life and in the end, the object of their love betrays them and kills them, taking their power. As such the new rule was called upon, a few centuries ago (which, by the standard the Olympians had, wasn't too long). Some protested, even outright stated they'd leave the haven of Zeus', but in the end, what was made law stays law. It didn't help that Pit was none too favored amongst the elder gods and goddesses, since he had a tendency to be disrespectful to everything that hadn't 'Lady Palutena' inscribed onto it. Or the fact that they regarded an angel that kills gods (_or puts them into place_) to be too dangerous if not taken care of. The worst offender came by in the form of the deity this messenger was working for: Palutena. As it turned out, Pit had no real magic for himself, thus Palutena lends him her own in the form of her 'powers'. He knows how to use celestial weapons, has a constant, _high_, power-magic supply and is a good tactician. Furthermore, both of them are in a constant telepathic connection and the angel has a too high knowledge of the ways of godhood. Many Olympic gods were arguing that _this_ was exactly why the rule was made, since Pit could easily overthrow his goddess in the blink of an eye and take power over Skyworld. _He already knows the basics and most spells,_ Zeus would say. _It is only a matter of time._

And exactly because of this little… distrust… that had found its way into the minds of the Olympic Twelve, Pit had to be _very extra specially_ cautious when he talked to one of them.

As it was though, not even the Olympians would hinder Pit to be together with the other half of his soul.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

"Apollo is visiting way too frequently for my tastes, y'know?" Pit cast a sideway glance at Palutena, who was currently looking through some recipes for dinner. He was busying himself by polishing his newly acquired blade, trying to distract himself from the obnoxious god of arts that visited Skyworld every second day. She was fixated on her book, but after a few seconds huffed angrily and threw the item aside. _Again. _

"I know! Not everyone likes to be in his _charming_ and _gentlemanly_ presence!" letting herself fall into the grass softly, she continued: "Especially not me!" huffing another time. Pit stopped cleaning his weapon and – putting it aside _gently_ – looked at the pouting goddess with an amused smile. "Well, what do you know? I would've thought you'd like all the male attention your given. Especially by _charming_ and _gentlemanly gods." _She looked up at him, eyes squirming against the incoming sunlight, with an expression that said clearly '_you're crazy'._

Pit had to laugh at that and – while under the 'death glare' of Palutena, which looked more like pouting than glaring – went over to retrieve the recipe book. Glancing shortly at it, he tossed it into the goddess' lap, still smiling. Covering her eyes with one arm she sighed, not wanting to look at the dreadful _evil_ recipes that were scribbled down in it.

Pit let himself fall down beside her.

"Telling him to stay away won't work?"

Glancing at him through half-lid eyelashes, Palutena shook her head. "No. His rank is currently above mine, and I can't refuse one of _them_ directly. What with 'heavenly order' and all." Nodding, Pit looked up at the sky. A flock of birds was flying over them and he sighed wistfully.

"Want to go flying one round?" her tone was little more than a whisper, laced with self-accusatory thoughts and a sadness that was all too real. She had, after all, lost her own power of flight. Yes, the fair goddess of light could at least still teleport, but nothing was greater than flying on one's own wings. But hers were weighted down by her guilt over the happenings of new and old, and thus she was not able to use what was once hers; wings vanishing from view, but still to all too _real and painful_ for Palutena to show them once more; weighting her every step down with guilt and shame and a crime she knew she committed. _At least he should fly._

"Huh?" looking surprised at her, Pit fluttered his wings out a bit. "Since when are _you_ asking _me_ to go flying? Isn't it normally the other way around?" He smiled though, eyes shining. "And isn't it draining your energy or something? I don't want you to overwork yourself."

The goddess only gave a short laugh and, with a flick of her wrist, opened a door near them. "Go on, go on. I don't mind at all. And I'm not that weak – I can take this much." Pit sighed, sometimes he just didn't understand her. "Alright, 'm going. Won't look a gift horse in the mouth, no?" and with a swift motion he was up, blade in hand, and walked towards the door. Before he arrived at it though, he took the recipe book again, waving it in front of the goddess, taunting. Groaning, she sat up and took it, muttering something about 'angels and their high metabolism' whilst flicking through the pages again. Pit waved her goodbye and in the next second he was gone, together with the door.

Casting a last glance towards where her angel stood mere seconds ago, Palutena sighed contently. Even if she couldn't –_wouldn't_ – fly anymore, it didn't mean he had to be grounded, too. And, she thought guiltily, this was her only way to experience flight again; through his wings.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

Pit landed on the outskirts of a little town. It wasn't the one Magnus lived in, but it was pretty too. He smiled; this was a trading town through and through. As he walked in, humans of different classes were running around and shouting. Located on each side of the main road were little stands and markets. The smell of food filled the air. Sighing contently, Pit walked around, enjoying the view. It wasn't often he came to trading towns and polis, since they required little help. They had great things to sell, true, but they were also full of Underworld merchants; just like the stand he was looking at now: filled to the brim with golden trinkets and weapons that humans without magic won't be able to use. Beings like him could, and with a sharp reminder to himself to not use up too much hearts, Pit walked to the tradesman. He eyed the weapon gem and the ink pen, which looked to be made of a very rare quill.

"How much for the quill?"

The trader looked surprised at Pit, and the angel had to shudder. Those were some green eyes. "For you my friend, only 3,000 Hearts."

"What! Too much!"

"Aw, come on, buddy! This is made out of the finest feathers of a Zeffa, only found within the Lost Woods."

Pit looked blankly at the merchant.

"Al right, all right, buddy! I'll give you a discount. How about 1,500 Hearts then? With the ink bottle!"

Pit was still looking blankly at him, now noticing the strange ears the green eyed tradesman had. They were pointy; unlike a human's. But very much like an old friends of his. Before he could argue more about the price, Pit asked him: "You're not human, are you? What are you? Elf? Fairy or-?"

"Whoa, calm down, buddy." Mr. Merchant was holding out a little card. "Here! Everything's on it. From business to name to current location!"

"Erm, about that… why don't you simply tell me?" Pit was shuffling around awkwardly. The merchant looked at him for a second, before he understood. "Well, the name's Ravio, buddy. Lorulean. And the greatest merchant you'll ever get to know!" at that, a little bird flew up to him. "This is my buddy Sheerow. And you are…?"

"Pit. Servant of the goddess of light, Lady Palutena." Ravio's eyes lit up. "You're the hero that saved this place from that Pluto or something!?"

"H-Hades, yeah…" Images of Underworld Shopkeepers flashed through his mind, and Pit took a careful step back.

"You got luck, we also got a Heroes' discount!" Ravio's eyes were positively shimmering now. Pit gulped. "Uh…"

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

In the end, he purchased the quill, a mask and some kind of hook shot, for double the price he wanted to pay. Walking along the calmer parts of town, he muttered 'dammit, why me? Dammit, dammit, dammit!' lamenting on the fact that he got tricked. _You should look at my collection of magic masks! _Ravio said. _The Fierce Deity replica only 13.000 Hearts_ he said.

"Ugh, great…" Pit stopped walking. He wound up in a dead end, with only a little shop to the right. _Smart of you,_ he thought, _get yourself lost in town. Now what!_ Deciding he'd rather ask someone how to get out, Pit walked over to the shop. Knocking, he waited until a small voice from inside told him to come in. once inside, his jaw dropped. Rings, every size and form, adored the shelves from top to bottom. Necklaces, earrings, headpieces, armbands, cuffs, bracelets and other accessories filled the stands. "Wow, that's amazing!" forgetting his actual task, he made a beeline for the little earrings on a table to his left. Beautifully crafted they were, indeed. Each one being a unique design. A pair that looked like flowers, another that looked like wings and even some that looked like little angels!

"Do you like them, young man?"

Pit turned around. An elderly woman was standing there, smiling at him. "Oh! Uhm, yeah. Sorry."

The old woman laughed, walking up to him. "Looking for something special?" he shook his head, telling her his reason for intruding. As she laughed again, Pit had the feeling that he was a little boy being reprimanded. "Lost you are? Don't you worry; if you leave through backdoor, you get into our flower field." Pit thanked her, getting ready for the leave, when she stopped him. "Why don't you make a break? I prepare tea, you stay here."

And thus, he was left in the shop.

He couldn't exactly say no to her offer, but it was getting late. _Lady Palutena must be worried._ The angel wished dearly to buy a ring for his goddess, but that was easier said than done. Maybe something smaller, like the jade earrings he saw…? _They would look nicely on her._

"Give her flowers, if not enough money." Pit looked startled behind him, where the old lady stood with two cups of tea. He wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but instead asked: "How?"

She smiled that smile, that only old people could, and answered: "The look in your eyes. Longing. Not for the accessories, but for special someone. Know that look, had it too."

Looking dumbfounded at her, he uttered "Oh."

Giving him one of the cups, she looked at the earrings. "Which one is of your liking?"

Sipping at his tea, he answered: "The jade ones. They look pretty."

"Mh-hm. Go well with necklace." At that, she pointed to a golden necklace with green gemstones, on the other shelf. "Special someone must be very dear to you, no? Green is color of hope, balance, harmony and love. It represents the heart, yes?"

Pit looked surprised at her. "It has this many meanings? I didn't know." The old woman laughed again. "Me is family of stone-sellers. I know meaning of all stones; special stones for special someones. Meaning is strong."

At that, she picked up the earrings and necklace, putting it gently in Pits hand. "Take them. Hold more meaning with her than you or I." "W-what? No, I can't do this. I can't even pay for them!"

She laughed again. "No worries, young man, no worries. Nobody can pay the price of love. Now go; special someone must be waiting!" the old lady ushered him out, closing the door after him. Now Pit stood, everything in his hands, and he couldn't even pay for the obvious pricey ornaments. Turning around, he bowed down in front of the closed doors, and uttered a 'Thank you'. Only after he was in the middle of the flower field did he notice that the women hadn't said a word about his wings. _What a strange old lady._

Wanting to call upon his goddess, he stopped himself; instead his call went to Viridi, who picked him up in a flurry of leaves.

Arriving in the nature goddess' sanctuary, Pit looked around. Flowers. Many different kinds of flowers. _'Give her flowers'_ was what the old woman had said, and who better to consult about flowers than nature herself?

"Viridi? Are you here?" a small fairy flew in front of him, and settled herself on the angels head. "Of course!" the fairy chittered.

"Wait- you're the fairy?" at his incredulous look, Viridi sighed, explaining how she wasn't really here but in her temple, and how only a fraction of herself – in the form of a fairy- was there. Pit 'ooh'-ed and started walking into the direction of the flower fields (which he knew was in this direction, because Dark Pit had been there), telling the nature goddess of his _great_ idea.

"And why should I help?" Viridi huffed and crossed her arms.

"Because," Pit stated, "nobody knows that much about flowers like you, Viridi." She grinned smugly, muttering "It is true, I'm the best in that field." Before raising her voice again. "Alright, listen, idiot. You want to give Palutena a flower bouquet, then the most important thing is the harmony of the flowers. You need to know the right colors, meaning, arrangement, size and health. You need to speak the languages of the flowers."

"Uh..."

"Like this," she continued, not paying any attention to the look on his face. Flying in front of him, she showed him a red rose. "Everyone knows that roses stand for love."

He nodded. Glancing at him, Viridi continued.

"But did you know roses also stand for perfection, beauty, mystery and eternal wisdom?"

"No…"

"Of course you didn't! Because of that I'm here!" she interrupted him again. "And now come on, and only pick what I tell you! Nothing else! Now pick up the rose, we don't have the whole day!"

"…"

"Hey, are you listening?! Come on, hurry up, idiot!"

Sighing, Pit picked up the delicate flower, following the small pixie.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

It was already past twilight when he arrived home, but Palutena had waited with dinner, sitting at the table and reading. When she heard him, she rushed to help him, but found flowers greeting her instead. Confused, she took them, asking him what they were for.

"For you, obviously." Hearing this, she felt her face flush. Getting a vase for them, the goddess had to admire the bouquet. She could make out tiger lilies, gerberas, gladiolas, dahlias, tulips, forget-me-nots, some snow drops, carnations and roses. Some other flowers were also mixed in, but she had never seen them. "What do they stand for?" Pit smiled, pleased that she liked them. He'd have to thank Viridi later.

"You can guess it, no?" she'd been standing with her back to him, so there was no way Palutena could have guessed what his next action would be. Pit embraced her from behind, whispering a breathy "For you." The goddess shuddered at his tone, but relaxed into his embrace, turning around to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. He responded it, caressing her face. After what felt like an eternity too short for Palutena, he ended it and whispered, still in the same tone, "I've still got something else for you. Close your eyes." Obeying, she felt him place something on her neck. Feeling him shift around, curiosity got the best of her and she opened her eyes, to take a little peek.

Only to be met with blackness (or, rather, his hand). Huffing annoyed, already imagining how he would shake his other hand in a reprimanding gesture. "Now, now, Lady Palutena. Be a nice little goddess and wait." _Jup, he's doing it. Definitely._

When he was finally done, the goddess laid her eyes on one of the most beautiful necklaces she'd ever seen. "Do you like it? It comes with fitting earrings." Showing her said pieces.

"They're really beautiful, Pit. But… didn't they cost a fortune?" Glancing worriedly at him, she hoped he didn't use up all his earnings.

Now, Pit would've loved to answer _No, not for you. _But since he knew she'd find out the lie sooner or later, he answered sheepishly: "They cost me nothing. The old lady gave them for free..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' there."

"Uh…" he gulped. "I've met this merchant from Lorule or so, and he had this auction on the hook shot… and this magic mask apparently, so…"

"You got tricked." It wasn't a question but a fact, and Pit felt his goddess' gaze penetrating his mind. "Badly."

"Y-yeah…" Sighing, Palutena muttered "I'm never letting you near money again. Anyway, dinner is still waiting, come on."

And thus they ate dinner, Pit more silent than usual, while Palutena teased him about 'magic masks' and Underworld Shopkeepers.

**A/N: Ravio, I love Ravio... he's so sweet, I just had to put him in as a little cameo. I dunno why, but I think it fits his personality well. Also all the talk about gemstones and flowers is true. Research it if you like. And on a last note I have no idea if These flowers Bloom in greece or not, let's pretend they do ^^'**


End file.
